1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers, palm-size computers or other portable computers are very popular in recent computer market such that more and more functional modules are added to portable computers. However, the portable computers are supposed to be thin and light while adding more functional modules would unavoidably increase either the portable computer's size or weight. How the portable computer being equipped with more functionalities but not increased in size and weight needs more efforts contributed by the computer suppliers.